wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mamrocząca Stopa
Mamrocząca Stopa ('''ang. '''Mumblefoot) – dawny zastępca Klanu Pioruna, zmarł jako starszy. Gdy zrezygnował z powodu swojego wieku ze stanowiska zastępcy, jego miejsce zajął Słoneczny Zmierzch. Obecnie jest w Klanie Gwiazdy. Wygląd Mamrocząca Stopa to małyWyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", strona 55, parchatyWyjawione w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", strona 34, nieco niezdarny kocur o brązowej, poszarzałejWyjawione w "Zemście Wysokiej Gwiazdy", strona 129, grubej sierściWyjawione w "Wyborze Sosnowej Gwiazdy", rozdział 3 oraz bursztynowych oczach. Fabuła Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Mamrocząca Stopa widziany jest w śnie Ćmiego Lotu, w pieczarze, gdzie znajduje się Księżycowy Kamień, obdarowując Błękitną Gwiazdę drugim życiem. Zemsta Wysokiej Gwiazdy Mamrocząca Stopa pospiesznie przyłącza się do Białej Jagody, starszego Klanu Wiatru, a także do Małego Ptaka, starszego Klanu Cienia, plotkujących razem i pyta się, jak w ich Klanach przebiega polowanie. Biała Jagoda odpowiada, że nie najgorzej, jednak długo czekali na świeżą zdobycz z dwoma uczniami. Tajemnica Żółtego Kła Mamrocząca Stopa nie występuje oficjalnie w tej super edycji, ale jest opisany w spisie Klanów. Obietnica Krzywej Gwiazdy Mamrocząca Stopa jest starszym w Klanie Pioruna. Na zgromadzeniu Zaplątany Wąs, starszy Klanu Rzeki, woła do Mamroczącej Stopy. Zaplątany Wąs wita go i Białą Jagodę. Dębowe Serce mówi, że rozmawialiby całą noc, gdyby mogli. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Pierzasty Wąs bierze dwa nowe kociaki klanu, Błękitkę i Śnieżkę, aby zobaczyły starszych w swoim legowisku. Mamrocząca Stopa jest widziany przez Skowrończą Pieśń, który ma nastawione uszy, narzekając na kleszcza. Kiedy Pierzasty Wąs wspomina, że Mamrocząca Stopa ma obowiązek łapać kleszcze, jeśli nalega na polowanie dla siebie, Mamrocząca Stopa odpowiada, że dzień, w którym przestaje polować, jest dniem, w którym klan może czuwać nad nim. Kiedy Pierzasty Wąs mówi o byciu uczniem medyka, Mamrocząca Stopa mówi, że Pierzasty Wąs wykonuje wszystkie obowiązki Gęsiego Pióra, podczas gdy starszy medyk zbiera zioła, chociaż sposób mówienia starszego sugeruje, że Gęsie Pióro robi coś innego niż jego medyk. Pierzasty Wąs komentuje, że Mamrocząca Stopa i Gęsie Pióro nigdy nie rozmawiali ze sobą w cztery oczy. Mamrocząca Stopa mówi Pierzastemu Wąsowi, że widział Gęsie Pióro chrapiącego przy Sowim Drzewie wcześniej, kiedy powinien zbierać zioła. Po tym, jak Pierzasty Wąs mówi, że oba kociaki powinny wracać do matki, Błękitka zastanawia się później, jak wyglądał kleszcz Mamroczącej Stopy. Później Mamrocząca Stopa znajduje się poza legowiskiem starszych z Skowronkową Pieśnią, podczas gdy Pierzasty Wąs używa mysiej żółci na kleszcze starszych. Mamrocząca Stopa jest dobrym przyjacielem z Błękitną Łapą, podczas gdy ona jest uczniem. Nadal wierzy, że Gęsie Pióro jest leniwym, nieprzyzwoitym kotem i udaje, że cały dzień zbiera zioła. Mamrocząca Stopa umiera spokojnie później. Kiedy Błękitne Futro udaje się do Księżycowego Kamienia, by otrzymać dziewięć żyć, kocur daje jej jedno, któremu towarzyszy dar wytrzymałości. Mówi jej, żeby użyła go, by iść dalej, nawet jeśli czuje, że opuściła ją cała nadzieja i siła. Mamrocząca Stopa każe kotce znieść to i mieć wiarę we własne siły. Po tym, jak daje jej życie, Błękitne Futro dziękuje kocurowi. Nowele Wybór Sosnowej Gwiazdy Mamrocząca Stopa i jego patrol wpadli do obozu Klanu Pioruna, a ich boki falowały. Wojownik mówi im, że są koty domowe i Dębowa Gwiazda pyta, co się dzieje. Wojownik wyjaśnia, że nie ma tam kotów domowych, ale nadal znajdują się na terytorium Klanu Pioruna, po ich stronie ogrodzenia Dwunożnych. Po Wielkim Głodzie, Obłoczna Jagoda oferuje Zamglonej Skórze dzielenie się myszą, którą złapał Mamrocząca Stopa. Kocur kładzie się przy Sosnowym Sercu i ociera ogon o bok. Komentuje, że dobrze polowali dzisiaj i dziękuje Klanowi Gwiazdy, że oszczędzili ich. Sosnowe Serce odpowiada, że nie wszyscy zostali oszczędzeni, pamiętając zmarłego. Po tym jak Sosnowe Serce zostaje przywódcą, Wiewiórczy Wąs wspomina, że Mamrocząca Stopa wysłał dwa patrole myśliwskie. Sosnowa Gwiazda myśli o tym, jak znakomitym zastępcą jest Mamrocząca Stopa, pomimo innych kotów protestujących o jego wiek. Przywódca całkowicie ufa swojemu zastępcy, by zorganizować patrole i obowiązki i jest szanowany w Klanie Pioruna. Klątwa Gęsiego Pióra Po tym, jak Gąska twierdzi, że Prędka Łapa jest w trzcinach Słonecznych Skał, Skowronkowa Pieśń prosi Ostrokrzewikową Skórę i Mamrocząca Stopę, by przyszli z nią sprawdzić Słoneczne Skały. Ostrokrzewikowa Skóra protestuje, ale nadchodzi oferta Mamrocząca Stopy. Spogląda na Gąskę i wskazuje, że to dziwne, że kociak wie takie rzeczy. Pyta Skowronkową Pieśń, czy się zgadza, a kotka kiwa głową, zanim odchodzą. Gąska mówił prawdę, a patrol zastępcy wraca z Prędką łapą. Skowronkowa Pieśń komentuje, że utknęła i myślała, że ona i Mamrocząca Stopa nigdy nie pomogą jej uciec. Mamrocząca Stopa podchodzi do matki Prędkiej Łapy, Błyszczącego Nosa, jego futro stoi na końcu, a trzcina utknęła za jednym z jego uszu. Kotka dziękuje Skowronkowej Pieśni i Mamroczącej Stopie za odnalezienie i uratowanie życia kotki. Po wczesnej ceremonii Gęsiej Łapy, Mamrocząca Stopa jest jednym z niewielu kotów, które nazywają jego nowe imię. Później widać Skowronkową Pieśń dzielącego gołębia z Mamroczącą Stopą. Mamrocząca Stopa otrzymuje Króliczą Łapę jako ucznia. Warczy na swojego ucznia po tym, jak obraża Gęsie Pióro ale nie każe mu przeprosić, ale zamiast tego potrząsa głową na medyka. Gęsie Pióro podejrzewa, że on też jest niezadowolony ze swojego nowego imienia. Kiedy zaczyna padać deszcz, a zdobycz jest mokra, Sosnowa Gwiazda nakazuje Mruczącej Stopie i Gawroniemu Ogonowi przesunąć stos zwierzyny na wyższy teren po zakończeniu patrolu o świcie. Przypisy en:Mumblefoot nl:Murmelvoet de:Nuschelfuß ru:Шаркун fr:Patte Tremblante fi:Töppöjalka Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Starszyzna